<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It ain't gonna shovel itself by sherlock221Bismymuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385388">It ain't gonna shovel itself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse'>sherlock221Bismymuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Schmoop, missing each other, shoveling snow is so hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:23:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen shovels snow and melts the internet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It ain't gonna shovel itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquilityhope/gifts">Tranquilityhope</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this video that Jensen posted on his Instagram account</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XFXqrw-i-M</p><p>Gifted to Tranquilityhope who ships J2 and Wincest with the same fevered intensity and shares awesome gifs and links that I might have missed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen pulled off his glove with his teeth, switched off the video and then walked back into the cabin, mighty pleased with himself.</p><p>He drank a cup of coffee as he posted the video and watched the internet go into meltdown. He smirked at some of the comments ranging from ‘Sir you are so hot the snow must have melted by itself.’ to ‘I’m jealous of the snow’ to just random emojis and aww.</p><p>But he was waiting.</p><p>Five minutes more and he got the one response he was waiting for.</p><p>His phone vibrated.</p><p>‘Fucker’</p><p>Jensen grinned and typed a response. ‘Hey…watch your language mister! The kids are here!’</p><p>As soon as he saw that his message had been read, the phone rang in his hands. Video call.</p><p>A dishevelled and tired looking Jared was on the other end.</p><p>“Hey! Unfair Jen. I am stuck here neck deep in my new show preparations and you are ….you asshole….”</p><p>Jensen laughed. “Sorry! Just wanted to make sure you don’t forget your promise to come over for New Year’s eve! The kids are excited out of their minds at being together on holiday after so long and I need you to come over babe.”</p><p>Jared gave a sad smile. “Yeah…. I want to come over too! But you know how crazy all this is….” he looked around somewhere in the distance.</p><p>Jensen sobered up. “Jay? No pressure. Honestly. If something comes up at the last minute with the show and you need to handle it, don’t worry about us. 31<sup>st</sup> is just another day, right? Whenever we are together it’s a happy celebration. No matter when it happens. Ok? Promise?”</p><p>Jared nodded, too overcome to even say any words.</p><p>“Good luck sweetheart!” Jensen said softly. “You are going to knock everyone’s socks off with Walker!</p><p>“Thanks Jen.” Jared said, puckering up to give him a kiss when suddenly there were yells and shouts and he saw six faces squeezing in around Jensen. “Daddy Daddy!’ ‘Unca Jared!!!’ ‘Me meeee!!’ ‘Look at meee!!!’</p><p>After the chaos settled and each child had had a chance to kiss him and wish him, Jensen huffed at them and shooed them away with a promise of more hot chocolate</p><p>“These kids are like a black hole I tell ya!!” He grumbled to Jared. “All I am doing is feeding them every two hours!”</p><p>Jared smiled, suddenly feeling much less tired. “You holding up ok?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jensen said. “The big three don’t need much looking after. In fact they are a great help. If you can mange to come over, you’ll see. I am just so proud of them!”</p><p>Jared nodded. “I want to come over Jen. You know I do. I will try my best. But…..just do one thing for me?”</p><p>“Anything!” Jensen said, in all seriousness, hand on heart.</p><p>Jared grinned at him. “Try not to post anything which will result in a wall of fans I will have to climb over to get to the cabin ok??”</p><p>Jensen laughed and winked. “You got it Jay. The next video I share is going to be for your eyes only. After all….it ain’t gonna…um…’shovel’ itself you know!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>